


through love and through beauty fish - vauseman one-shots

by vausewalkers



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausewalkers/pseuds/vausewalkers
Summary: A collection of Vauseman One-Shots. Mostly based off of Tumblr Prompts.





	through love and through beauty fish - vauseman one-shots

**based on a tumblr prompt that i forgot the source of.**

 

* * *

 

 

Alex could barely see. I mean, she could see and everything, her eyes were working, and she had just her prescription renewed for her glasses a month prior, so her eyes were actually working better than usual. But she couldn't see. The rain was coming down in waves, crashing loudly against the windshield of their car. The sheer amount of rain that was pouring from the sky was creating a barrier of sight between her eyes and the road, and Alex was beginning to not even be able to determine the difference between grey pavement and painted on white and yellow lines. It was scaring her a bit if she was honest, especially since she was solely in control of a moving vehicle that would surely kill both her and the love of her life if she made a wrong move. Plus, she couldn't really see.

At the very moment Alex thought she was regaining a sense of control seeing the rain lighten up slightly, a huge crack of thunder billowed from the clouds. The deep noise shook the car, the sound reverberating through the inside of the metal box they were stuck in. Alex immediately felt a hand grasp hers resting on the gear shifter. She looked to her right at Piper in the passenger seat and was met with a look of pure fear. Alex's heart shattered a little bit at the sight; Piper had been terrified of driving in storms ever since she was a kid and her family got stuck in the middle of a hurricane during one of their yearly trips to the Florida Keys. Alex had heard that story at least a hundred times since meeting Piper ten years ago and every time she told it she would visibly shiver and get the chills. Even before they went and spent their time in prison, Piper had always had a rule that if it was storming outside, they were staying rooted firmly inside until it stopped.

That day they hadn't even expected it to start raining. When they had left their apartment in Brooklyn and began driving to Connecticut for their weekend getaway, it had been bright and sunny with no chance of rain showing up on their built-in weather apps on their iPhones. Of course, that ended up being wrong, proving Alex's long-argued point that the built-in weather app on iPhones was obsolete and always completely inaccurate. Alex chose not to bring that up now, after they had been driving for nearly 80 minutes and had only been drawn into a thunderstorm twenty minutes ago.

Alex flipped the positions of their hands so hers was now resting on top of Piper's protectively. She interlocked their fingers and squeezed the blonde's hand lightly reassuringly. Flicking her eyes from their focused position on the road back to Piper's, she saw the woman try to smile, the look of terror in her eyes proving the smile was forced. Alex smiled at her as well but hers was ridden with sadness. She felt awful for Piper, felt awful that she had had the idea to go on a weekend getaway and now Piper was scared out of her mind. She cursed herself inwardly for not checking the weather on a different application, for not being more careful. If she had, maybe she wouldn't have to see Piper now, looking so fearful and upset that it made Alex want to pull over and hold her and tell her everything would be okay.

And that's what she did.

"Fuck it," Alex muttered under her breath as she slowly but surely turned the steering wheel to the right, looking over her own shoulder and out the back right window to make sure she was clear to merge. Everyone on the interstate was only going about 40 miles per hour, trying to be cautious during the torrential downpour, so it wasn't too long before their car was idling on the shoulder. Alex pushed the gear-shift into the parked spot and lifted the emergency break up just in case. After they were safely stopped, Alex looked up at Piper who was now worriedly peering out the window, watching the rain fall down. Alex couldn't take it anymore, seeing Piper's blue eyes dimmed with fear and her mouth turned into a deep-set frown, the blonde's leg moving quickly up and down (one of Piper's trademark signs of being scared) and her hands fidgeting innocently with the hem of her shirt. Alex's heart broke even more. She fought her own tears seeing her wife like that and reached up to place her hand on the nape of Piper's neck. She lightly moved her fingers through the blonde curls, watched as her eyes were once again greeted with Piper's own oceans of blue.

"Al," Piper said quietly. Alex nodded once.

"I know, baby. Come here." Alex motioned toward her own lap. She kept her eyes firmly locked on Piper's as the blonde shifted in her seat and roughly managed to climb over the middle console in the confines of their sedan. Piper lowered herself onto Alex so they were facing each other. Alex was still looking deeply into her eyes, and Piper already felt herself beginning to relax sitting on top of the brunette. Alex felt Piper's arms wrap delicately around her shoulders and her hands interlock behind the brunette's head. Alex pulled her left arm to hold Piper by the waist and brought her right up to brush a strand of hair from Piper's beautiful face. Piper leaned into the contact and smiled more genuinely this time, and Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"Pipes, it's okay, okay?" Alex said. Piper, even in her fearful state, found herself still reacting as she always did with a shiver to that deep, sultry voice she loved so much. Alex must've noticed too, because she let out a low chuckle and Piper's heart melted at the sound. Both of them were giggling now, and Piper's fright was disappearing by the moment. The blonde tightened her arms around the brunette slightly as she buried her head in Alex's hair and rested on her shoulder. Alex leaned in to kiss the side of Piper's temple and the side of her head before resting her own head in the warm spot under Piper's jaw on her shoulder. They sat like that for a while, just breathing each other in and calming down in the other's presence. It was Piper who moved first after at least fifteen minutes. She pulled her head away from Alex's neck reluctantly, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek, then her forehead, then her nose, then on her lips. Alex met her movement for movement as the kiss turned more passionate but still remained loving and meaningful as it always did with them. Piper reached up to cup Alex's face as she felt Alex's hands move underneath her shirt to rub along the soft, warm skin of her back. The kiss began to slow down until eventually Piper pulled away slightly, placing one last peck on Alex's lips as she saw the brunette start to smile so lovingly. Piper's lips curved upward and she kissed Alex once more on the forehead before resting hers against the brunette's.

"Thank you babe." Piper nearly whispered. Alex sighed contentedly.

"For what?" Alex asked her. She wasn't even playing coy, she just had no idea why Piper felt the need to thank her. Piper grinned.

"For being you." Piper said, waiting for Alex's chuckle that followed soon after. Piper laughed.

"That was cheesy." Alex said as they both pulled away the tiniest bit so their eyes met. Piper stared into those green pools she knew so well.

"It might be." Piper responded. "I'm kind of known for my ability to be cheesy." Alex laughed again.

"I know. But you're welcome." Alex kissed Piper. "And thank you for being your cheesy self." Piper smirked as Alex moved to kiss her neck. Piper's hand found it's way to the back of Alex's neck as her fingers intertwined themselves in black hair. All her fear was gone, all she felt now was pure happiness and love for the woman in front of her. She silently thanked her lucky stars for Alex's existence.

The rain had calmed down a lot at this point to the point where it was just more than sprinkling, so they both figured it would be okay for them to hit the road again. Alex was still concerned for Piper and kept asking to make sure that she wanted to keep going, telling her they could stop for a bit and eat or relax or they could just stay parked for as long as she wanted, but Piper insisted she was fine and that they could start on their last half hour of driving. Piper climbed back over to her seat, but not before kissing Alex multiple times and thanking her again. Alex kissed her back each time and told her she didn't need to thank her, watching as Piper settled into her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Alex fiddled with the air and the radio for a few minutes, trying to procrastinate on driving because truthfully she was tired of it and she already missed Piper's skin and she just wanted to be able to teleport so they could just get to their Bed n Breakfast already so that she could lay in bed with Piper or touch Piper or hold Piper or just relax with Piper and not have to worry about anything else in the world.

Finally, Alex decided to not put it off any longer and she put the car back in gear, merging back onto the interstate. About five minutes later Alex realized they were actually getting sort of close to their hotel and that soon she would need to get off of the interstate. She reached into the pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulled her phone out, handing it to Piper.

"What's this for?" Piper asked, already using her fingerprint to unlock Alex's phone.

"Well, we're like fifteen minutes away so I'm gonna need to know where to go here in a few. I already have the address saved on Google Maps, so all you have to do is go to the app and tell me where it says to go." Alex said.

"Okay, baby." Piper answered, opening up Google Maps. She noticed while looking through Alex's saved addresses that Alex had Navigation set to 'Always On'.

"Al, no wonder your phone always dies." Piper said. Alex lifted an eyebrow, glancing between the blonde and the road.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Why do you have your navigation set to 'Always On'?" Piper asked, looking at Alex. Alex smirked.

"It's only on when you're around." The brunette responded innocently. Piper furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why is it only on when I'm around?" Piper questioned. Alex was pulling off onto their exit and stopped at the red light in front of them before turning to look her wife in the eyes.

"Because I always get lost in your eyes." Alex answered, barely managing to keep a straight face. Piper put a hand on her face as they both burst out laughing.

"Good one, Al." Piper said as Alex pulled away when the light turned green. Alex's hand came to rest on Piper's thigh.

"Thanks. See, I can be cheesy too, baby. We're perfect for each other." Alex turned smiling to face Piper who was smiling right back.


End file.
